1. Field
This disclosure relates to directed energy weapons and to directed energy weapons employing a high power millimeter-wave directed energy beam in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millimeter-wave directed energy beams are a known method for repelling or deterring intruders. A millimeter-wave beam, such as a W-band millimeter-wave beam having frequency about 94 GHz, may penetrate the skin of an intruder person to only a depth of 1/64th of an inch. The millimeter-wave energy may heat the outer portion of the skin containing nerve endings, and thus cause intense temporary pain without any permanent damage to the intruder.
Portable and mobile millimeter-wave directed energy non-lethal weapons have been proposed for use in riot suppression and other applications. Stationary millimeter-wave directed energy non-lethal weapons have been proposed for deterring unwanted persons from entering protected areas.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.